


Untitled Love

by Kaisbeast (Sugashadingyou)



Series: Tomorrow Never Dies [1]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Boy I like tags, M/M, Main pairings are gazette only tho, More tags will be added as I write the other drabbles, Multi, Other people from other bands can be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugashadingyou/pseuds/Kaisbeast
Summary: Sometimes he thinks his life is like a merry-go-round.One-sided Aoiha.~Tomorrow Never Dies is a series of GazettE drabbles, where I'll write about every gaze-pairing! If you want me to write about a pairing, write a comment with the couple (or threesome or whatever), the theme and anything else you want to see in the drabble!Send me your ideas! Help me writing! ♥





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow Never Dies is a series of GazettE drabbles, where I'll write about every gaze-pairing! If you want me to write about a pairing, write a comment with the couple (or threesome or whatever), the theme and anything else you want to see in the drabble!  
> Send me your ideas! Help me writing! ♥

I want you to touch me. Not in a friendly way, no; I want you to feel me like you feel him. And I want to catch that glimpse of love in your deep brown eyes when you look at me because I know it makes you happy when you notice a single detail about the things I do that inspires you to write a beautiful love song, just like you do to him.

I want to be your home and the reason of your smile every single day; scare your demons away as I constantly remind you that I am not leaving your side. I want to make you happy, and I want _him_ to know just how in bliss you are whenever we are standing next to each other, our hands slightly touching – just enough for me to feel the warmth coming from you – with an exchange of looks that meant another night of passion and pledges. Because he needs to know how happy we are together so he will feel for every time he made you cry due to his selfish acts that hurt you like the stab of a thousand knives together.

I want you to stop seeking for comfort in my arms while you desperately try to pretend it is him the one hugging you tight, just as I want to be the name you call for when lost in lust and pleasure. I want to be your own and only choice instead of a last option, easily forgotten if everything is okay.

I want you to be crazy about me like you are about him.

“Yuu... Make me forget, Yuu.”

And I want to see a caring smile or a seductive grin whenever I touch you the way you want me to, because when I do, I want it to be about us, not him. I want to hear your voice, muffle your moans with deep kisses as you lose yourself in my arms and the world becomes too small for us to show just how good it feels to be together.

“I love you, Kouyou.“

 

More than anything, I want you to answer me with the same passion that you do whenever you tell him those three words. Because I do love you and I am capable of making you happy, so why is it him the one you always run to? Although he has made you cry so many times before, why is it him the one you care about the most?

I just want you to give me the chance to make you love me back.

“More, Yuu, more…”

However, if I think about it, every time you seek for my comfort you are actually trying to convince yourself that maybe, just maybe, I am enough for you, right?

  
So, perhaps one day you will answer me back.

  
"Ah, right there...!"

"Kou..."

Because even if you think about him; right here, right now, you are mine and only mine. And as I watch you come undone, all I want is for me to be yours as well.

  
"I really fucking love you, Kouyou."

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this drabble years ago and it inspired me to write this:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9277064  
> If you haven't read it yet, check it out! hehe  
> Let me know what you think and don't forget to send your request if you have any!  
> ♥


End file.
